what happens after the end
by blueroses12
Summary: They had to go somewhere didn't they the mirror was a portal, so what if they followed Dorthy back to kansass.


Disclaimer: I do not own wicked

The new life

Chapter one

The landing

Elphabia and Fyeiro were in a field that was all they new having just woken up in the strange dull place they had no idea about anything other then that they were safe and that Fyeiro was no longer a scare crow in any way "so I guess the first thing we need to do is find out where we are"

"that would be wise how about we head that way" he said pointing to one horizon "I think I see a building that way"

"right but I know I see a building over there" she pointed in a different direction where a house was visible it seemed far away but not so far that they couldn't walk there soon enough

Jane Smith sat looking for what her now missing best friend had seen in the leaves flying through the wind she wondered if wherever her best friend was she was looking at something and finding what she couldn't Dorthy had that talent but after the twister yesterday no one could find her so she gave up staring at the leaves and cried

"Jane what's the matter" the mentioned girl looked behind her to see none other then her best friend looking like she had not gone missing for a day but had run out to the candy store and not told her aunt and uncle

"Dorthy your all right and now nothings wrong at all only we spent all last night looking for you"

"really I just hit my head I was in my room and I have to tell you all about the dream I had only I still have something I got in the dream" and so she did right down to the point where the lion poured water on the witch but before she could finish her story they were interrupted by the voices of two adults with out thinking they ducked behind a bush

"Fyeiro do you think we'll ever see Gilinda again"

"maybe though not for a few years at least though you know what this place reminds me of"

"what"

"well it kind of reminds me of the way that Dorthy girl described her home probably nothing but still she did think you were out for revenge maybe if you do see her and explain things you could get Nessa's shoes from her without a fight they are rightfully yours"

"true maybe if it is where she lives just maybe any way do you think people will be more or less excepting here wherever this is"

"not sure but I know It doesn't really matter I doubt it could not as much as it did in oz at all"

"I only hope your right I really don't want to fake my death again" at this point the couple locked eyes and kissed Quickly before pulling away and blushing this is where the two girls decided to reveal themselves or Dorthy did as she finally placed the voice of the man

"scarecrow?" at this Fyeiro turned around to see the speaker and tightening his grip on Elphabia slightly incase her rage took hold of her again

"well no not any more it's Fyeiro actually I just didn't use the name in oz to much after school"

"but" she said pointing at Elphabia "what are you doing with the wicked witch" she thought it was polite not to mention that she had seen the two kiss

"well Elphabia is not a wicked witch at all so don't call her that and second of all that really isn't your business is it"

before Dorthy could give a reply to things happened Jane got up from her hiding space and Elphabia gave her love a fierce scary glare "Fyeiro don't be so rude to the only person we know even if she does deserve it"

"hey my friend doesn't deserve to be treated badly like that green lady"

"well from the way I see it she was rather rude to Elphabia and therefore deserves much the same treatment and second of all you can be considered rather rude yourself"

"alright lets stop discussing manners with the little kids Fyeiro and find out where we are"

"alright you two where are we"

"your in kansass"

"okay and tell me what is it like compared to oz"

"rather dull and there is no magic at all"

"alright now I suppose we will have to explain some things to you lest you run to your family and tell them all about this all"

"you have that right now tell"

"well I guess it started that first day in school" and so the two told the little girls there story and it was only a matter of time before they were on there way to the Smith place a large mansion

A/n hope you like it don't own anything


End file.
